


Slice of Life

by Felinafullstop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta are talking about nothing in particular after they return to her kingdom to live.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	1. Slice of life

**Author's Note:**

> “If romance was only a prelude to everything that was supposed to come after, then to indulge it would be feasting on appetizers when all anyone wanted was dinner. I would be fooling myself and other people that I was something more.”  
> ― AdriAnne Strickland, Beyond the Black Door

  
Hordak isn't sure if he would ever admit that he missed Entrapta. It's hard to articulate the sensation. He forgot about her, for the most part, that's what reconditioning did to him.   


Being back on Etheria feels better somehow, and his new home with Entrapta does not feel like a prison or a cage. Her kingdom is still sparsely populated with organic people, but they like their privacy. 

  
Entrapta talks, about everything, computers, space travel, space suits, Wrong Hordak, things he missed, and more. Hordak, ever the diligent student, hangs onto every word. He glances down to his arms briefly every so often to check on Imp. 

  
Imp had been found in the rubble of the fright zone alive, by Kyle, and taken out of the fright zone. When Catra and Adora had established contact and found that the Imp had been with Kyle and his team, Hordak left straight away to fetch him. The little one was weak, but Hordak hadn't let him out of his arms since he'd been found. For the most part, the little creature needed rest. 

  
"Is he okay?" Entrapta's words draw his eyes up. She is right next to him, hair holding her up to look down at Imp who is still sleeping. 

  
"Yes, he is simply tired, please continue. I was enjoying your tale of Prime's network and how you managed to hack it. You are very detailed in your tellings," He says quietly, "I am impressed that you figured it out so quickly." 

  
"It wasn't easy, let me tell you," She wiggles a finger at him, "Oh- am I rambling again?" She blushes, "I don't want to bother you, not with all this minutia,"

  
Hordak smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I rather enjoy your rambling," He shifted Imp to lay on his shoulder. "Please, continue it is not simply minutia to me,"

Entrapta beamed and turned back to her computer. "So as I was saying there was this incredibly hard cipher to figure out-" Entrapta is pulling up screens of examples to show him. 

  
A clattering sound makes Entrapta look over her screens, "Don't try to carry everything all at once silly." She slides off her bot, Emily. "Emily please help Wrong pick up the mess." She turns back to the screens, standing now to prattle away at them. "where was I?"

  
"A cipher of some sort." He smiles and looks over at his brother, Wrong Hordak known now simply as Wrong, helping Emily pick up the pieces of tech off the floor. 

"Ah, yes, and I thought we could use it, well not that one exactly don't want anyone else cracking it, but something like it for our planetary defense system," She smiles "What do you think?" 

  
Hordak turns his head back to her intrigued, "A planetary defense system?"

  
"Yes, Queen Glimmer- well she wants one," Entrapta smiles, "It'll give me something to do- US! Something to do," 

  
"Does it have to do with the fact Etheria has been reconnected to the wider universe?" 

  
"Yes," Entrapta nods. "It does, speaking of which-" She turns hair gesturing wildly. "Tonight should be clear, I was gonna go up and chart some stars-" She looks nervous, she is asking him to join her. 

  
"I would be delighted to assist you in your star charting." Entrapta squeals loudly. Imp's wings flutter and he coils up. 

  
"Oh ...sorry." She whispers. 

  
Hordak nods, "Worry not, you shall not wake this little sleeping beast." he reaches down and runs the backs of his boney fingers over Imp's wings. "Now, about this defense network-" 

* * *

It's nearly Dawn when Hordak lays Entrapta down in a bed to sleep, she'd fallen asleep on the console again, mid-sentence. "Rest well, and Dream peacefully, or not at all." he smiles and turns Imp standing at the door waiting for him. "Come little one, let us find you something to eat." He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was glad for his happily ever after. 

The end. 


	2. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta overload a generator and Entrapta gets trapped in the rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You have such a difficult time showing your heart," she muses. "You think being strong is the only way to survive. You never know when to ask for help. You never have.”  
> ― Liz Fenton, The Two Lila Bennetts

It's a quiet afternoon in brightmoon.

  
"So I told her, No you can't just ...take whatever you want off my person." Bow explains.

  
"So what did she do?" Adora asks. 

  
"She came in, picked me up, and teleported me out." They both snort. "If she couldn't have what she wanted from me, she was just gonna take me!"

  
Glimmer shrugs "He wasn't listening what else was I supposed to do?" 

  
Adora smiles. "Well, you could have-" 

Bow's pad starts to go off. Bow, lifts the device off the table. "It's entrapta," He turns on the screen. "Hordak?" 

  
Hordak's hair is a mess and he's holding his arm. "There's been an explosion, Entrapta is under the rubble...I need-" He looks back at the rubble. "I need help." 

  
Adora stands "We're on our way!" She nods to Glimmer. "Come on let's go." 

  
Glimmer grabs Adora and Bow and in a flash they are gone.

* * *

When they arrive Hordak is knelt beside the rubble holding a limp hand, "She's under here!" He barks when they arrive. 

  
Adora nods reaching into the air to grasp the hilt of her sword that materializes. "FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!" 

  
Adora comes to Hordak, "step back." He does so. Adora comes forward and Takes Entrapta's hand golden energy flows through Entrapta and the rubble over her starts to float, to rise, and with the wave of her sword it clatters to the ground a ways away. 

  
"What happened?" Bow asked Hordak. 

  
"We overloaded a generator, we were running away but she went back in."

  
"I know why." Adora says, stepping aside she-ra melting from her form.

  
Under Entrapta's arm is Imp, he is awake and unharmed but clinging to Entrapta's unconsious body. Adora leands down touching Entrapta's neck. "She's alive!"  
Hordak sighs and comes forward kneeling. "Bow, call purfuma and scorpia, we they need medical attention." Adora kneels with Hordak. "We'll take care of her."

  
Hordak nods, "Thank you."

Adora smiles at him. "Of course." 

* * *

When Entrapta wakes, she's in her bed, Imp asleep at her side. She scoots up and groans looking to her left. 

  
Hordak is asleep in a chair beside the bed, his arm in a sling. "Hordak?"

  
This deep red eyes open. "You're awake." The realization washes over him. 

  
"I- don't know what happened." 

  
"You ran back into the radius of a compromised power generator, to save Imp." Hordak sighs, "Thank you." He swallows, he has said that way too much today, but it is none the less true.

  
"I couldn't let anything happen to him!" She smiles, "He's part of the family." She beams at Hordak. 

  
Hordak nods "Indeed, he is." 

* * *

The end


End file.
